1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making pacemaker electrode lead.
2. Description of Related Art
A pacemaker is an implantable electronic treatment instrument. The pacemaker can deliver an electrical impulse to stimulate an organ having abnormal electrical signals, by which the abnormal organ can be treated.
The pacemaker includes an impulse generator and an electrode lead. The impulse generator is electrically connected with the electrode lead. The electrode lead includes a lead wire and an electrode tip. The lead wire includes a plurality of metal wires. The electrode tip is disposed on an end of the lead wire away from the impulse generator and electrically connected with the metal wires. However, the lead wire composed of the metal wires has poor strength and ductility, and is easily broken due to repeat distortions. Thus, the lifetime of the pacemaker is decreased.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a pacemaker electrode lead having high strength and excellent ductility.